The present disclosure relates to mobile terminal devices and methods for controlling the display of mobile terminal devices and particularly relates to a technique for improving the operability of a mobile terminal device with one hand.
In operating a mobile terminal device having a relatively large screen with a user's one hand, the fingers of the one hand often do not reach objects, such as buttons, located at ends of the screen. In such a case, touch gestures must be made on these buttons with the other hand, which gives inconvenience to the user against his/her desire to operate the mobile terminal device with one hand. For example, there is a technique in which when a user is operating a mobile terminal device with one hand, the grip force of the one hand applied to the housing of the mobile terminal device is detected and, if the detected value of the grip force is beyond a threshold, the display of the mobile terminal device is controlled to bring buttons unreachable with a user's operating finger close to the finger.